Happy Doomsday!
by black hearted evil
Summary: Shadow is invited to Eggman's doomsday party... and Amy's birthday party... he wants to go to both... for the torture and the free food! Chaos is everywhere when Shadow uses Chaos Control to go to each party!
1. Two parties, one day

**My 16th fanfic! I'm proud of myself! It sucks… but… you're the judge of that!**

Shadow was in his mansion… he was sitting on a chair, staring at the full moon. _Oh, Maria… in 5 days… it'll be my 'birth'day… if that's what you want to call it… that's the first time I saw you… You were so happy to make a new friend…especially up in space…_ Shadow sighed. _Maria, I wish you'd come back… your kindness haunts my dreams… making me remember all the good times with you…_

He looked at his digital clock. 12:01… _Now it's only 4 more days until my birthday… I should go to sleep…_

**The next day…**

Shadow opened his eyes. He fell asleep on the chair he was on last night. He yawned. He walked outside and looked at his mail. One from… Amy Rose?

"Why the HELL did the pink menace mail me?" Shadow asked himself.

There was also one from Eggman. "What the hell? He could have sent an e-mail… for a crazy scientist… all I see is the crazy part…" Shadow said.

**Back inside…**

He opened the letter from Amy Rose. "I'm having a birthday party in 4 days! It's going to be in Rouge's house! Yay, I'm turning 13! You're invited!" it read.

"Oh, great… now I share a 'birth'day with Amy?" Shadow asked.

He opened the letter from Eggman. "I'm going to finish my doomsday device in 4 days! It's pinpointed at Rouge's house! Yay, I'm getting my revenge! You're invited!" it read.

"Aww… isn't that nice… they actually care for me…… now I don't care…"

_Wait, Shadow… think about it… everybody will be at Rouge's in 4 days… Eggman will destroy everyone there in 4 days… Wait… I want to be at both places at once… I could use Chaos Control… over and over… so… I could watch them all suffer… and get free food on the same day!_

**Funny! I'm only continuing this… after I get 5 non-flame reviews!**


	2. Kai's invite

**Rochelle the Echidna- **This is my sixteenth fanfic… not my first… you've read one… 'Complete Randomness'? Remember? Thanx for reading!

**Zerberus Alpha- **Haven't seen you review in a long time! Thanx for this one!

**You guys have to know some of my characters to know and understand this… In my profile, I have their info there! (at the bottom of my profile) My characters in this chap. Are- Kai and Pro.Dow. Any one who is reading this… and has read 'Love Hurts' you'll know who Kai is. (Not Shadow's son's gf… but Shadow's stalker!) If you have read my story 'The Trubble Returns!' you'll know that Pro.Dow. is a machine… if you haven't… then go check their profiles out at the bottom of my profile! Written to make this look longer, Kai-Senpai!**

**4 days until parties…**

"So, Eggman… how are you going to do this?" Shadow asked.

"You see… I found out that Amy Rose is planning a party at Rouge's and-"

"How'd you find that out?" Shadow asked.

Pro.Dow. came out of nowhere

"I turned into Tails and took his invite…" Pro.Dow. said.

"Whatever… I'm going to be going to both parties, Egghead… so this better be a good one…" Shadow said.

"Guess what? Amy even invited Kai!" Pro.Dow. said.

Shadow shuddered. "You want me to go, now that you said that?" Shadow asked.

"Why, what's wrong with Kai?" Pro.Dow. asked him.

"Kai is some freaky, perverted, stalker…" Shadow muttered.

"She's a tomboy…" Pro.Dow. said.

"That's another reason… I'm not really up for girls like that… I love girls who remind me of Maria… like Tikal, or Amy…" he sighed. "Ah, Maria…"

"Here he goes again… you know Shadow… she's older than me…" Eggman said.

"I'm older than you, Eggman…" Shadow said.

"Whatever…"

**Rouge's house… 4 days before parties…**

"So, Amy invited you?" Rouge asked.

"Yes… unfortunately… I'm only coming for the free food!"

"Oh, yeah right… I bet that you're coming because you likes her…"

"Wha-?"

"Or because Kai'll be here… right Kai?"

"OMG! Shadow!" Kai jumped on Shadow.

"How many times are we going to talk about this?" Shadow asked, agitated.

Kai got off of Shadow. She dusted off her jeans. She helped him up. "You know, my bestest friend Jayln'll be there!" Kai told Shadow.

Shadow widened his eyes… "No…" he whispered. Jayln and Kai are best friends… but when they get hold of Shadow… he'll be doomed…

**That's it… short… any one else wanna be invited to party? I'm talking about your own characters!**


	3. Moonlit Memories

**Since V.B. asked… I'm putting him in here! He did say that it'll be fun to be in this party… what party? I never asked… but… I put him in Amy's… Jayln's in here because she's my bestest friend!**

**V.B., Jayln and HS are my current friends in fanfiction right now… thanx for all the reviews and the use of characters!**

**3 days before parties…**

"You know, Shadow… you're the very first person I thought of when I decided to give out invites…" Amy said. She sat in Rouge's house.

"Really?" Shadow asked, half uninterested.

"But then Kai, Echo, Aqua, Jayln, and Vinny came in mind…" Amy told him.

"Amy… why me? Why am I important?" Shadow asked, watching the sunset through the window.

Amy looked through the same window. "You know… the moon reminds me of the ARK… and the first time I saw you being heroic…"

Shadow sighed. "Really?" he asked with a slight smile.

Amy smiled back at him. "Yes…"

**Eggman's lab… 3 days before Operation-Revenge…**

"You know, Shadow… you're the very first person I-"

"Okay… already went through this… and Eggman… I don't even want to ask **why **I was the very first person… okay?"

"Umm… okay…"

Shadow stared at the moon. It was a huge full moon.

"You know the moon reminds me of bad shellfish somehow… bad shellfish gives me gas…"

Shadow backed away from him. "Too much information… I'm out of here… oh… wait… Eggman… umm… I was wondering… can't you pinpoint your huge doomsday device… somewhere else?"

"Oh… Shadow's going soft…" Pro.Dow. said, near Eggman and Met.Ic. (Metal Sonic)

"I AM NOT GOING SOFT! I'm just saying… it's the girl's birthday… and you're ruining it?" Shadow said.

"According to my resources… I believe that your birthday is on the same date as hers?" Met.Ic. said.

Shadow nodded. "That's great! We'll fire the machine at her party to celebrate!" Eggman said happily.

Shadow's eyes widened. "No! You can't! Umm… I mean… for my 'birth' day… I want you guys to go after Sonic…"

"We'll shoot 2 birds at once… crush Sonic and Amy's party!" Pro.Dow. said.

"No! Umm… I'll take care of Amy! You guys get everyone else!" Shadow said.

"Umm… okay…" Met.Ic. said, in suspicion.

"Giving birthday girl a wittwe pwesent?" Eggman asked.

"Umm… don't do that…" Shadow warned.

"Okay…" Eggman said.

**As you've noticed… there isn't a lot… but… wait until the parties! That's when all the chapters come pouring into my head!**


	4. Shopping Spree!

**Ghost the hedgehog- **Weeally? Of course I'll put you in the party! Which one? I don't care… I'll put you in Amy's… well, since your name is Ghost… I figured your hedgehog's name is Ghost too… umm… I kinda made him have ghost-ish powers if that's okay… you didn't really tell me a lot about him…

**Crystalfox2**- Yeah, I'll put you in the party… Amy's… um… (awkward silence…)

**Bloodxtearz- **Yes… bad shellfish… I asked my (cough, cough) friend what he thought of when he looked at the moon… he did say bad shellfish… but he didn't say what Egghead did! 

**On with the show!… story!**

**1 day, 12 hours before party…**

"I didn't know I had to get a present…" Shadow said.

"Well, duh! I am so happy I found you… you seriously need help with present picking…" Kai said, walking along side Shadow.

Shadow walked around the huge mall. "I know this mall like the back of my hand…" Kai said.

"Really?" someone asked behind her.

Kai turned around to find Jayln. Kai gasped and hugged her.

"Umm… can you guys not give signs of affection near me? We're in a public place…" Shadow said.

"Eek! Shadsie!" Jayln said, as she jumped on Shadow.

"Hey! Hands off of Shadow!" Kai said.

"No! He's mine!" Jayln said.

They started beating each other up until Shadow stopped them both.

"Why don't you both help me out with this?" Shadow asked.

"What do we get?" Kai asked.

"Umm… a kiss…" Shadow mumbled.

Kai wasn't stupid. She knew what Shadow was talking about. "I don't want a Hershey's kiss! I want you!" she yelled.

"Jeez… it's milk chocolate…" Shadow said.

Kai and Jayln shook their heads. Shadow sighed.

"How about… we'll help you… but… you…"

**A few seconds later…**

"WHAT THE HELL?" Shadow yelled.

People looked at him and thought him crazy.

"I am not taking you guys on a shopping spree!" Shadow told them.

"It's the only way…" Jayln said, with a smile.

Shadow sighed. "Fine… I need 2 presents…" he muttered.

"Why 2?" Kai asked.

"Umm… because… I need to give the 2nd one to one of my… accomplices…" Shadow said.

"Doesn't accomplice mean partner-in-crime?" Jayln asked.

Shadow shook his head. "No! No! It means… ally…" he said.

"You mean ROUGE?" Jayln and Kai asked in unison.

"No! It's… Pro.Dow." he lied.

"Who's he?" they asked.

"Good…"

**A few minutes later…**

"Are you sure that Amy's the kind of person that actually likes spiked bracelets and black shirts and stuff?" Shadow asked them unsurely.

"We do…" Kai and Jayln said.

"Oh my god! Look at this!" Kai exclaimed as she neared the small toy.

"What?" Jayln asked.

Shadow walked up to them to see what it was… but they wouldn't let him see.

"It's the last one!" Kai said.

"And it's mine!" Jayln said, grabbing the plushie.

"No it isn't!" Kai yelled, kicking her down and grabbing the small toy.

Again, Shadow stopped both girls and finally saw what it was. It was a small Shadow plushie!

He took it away from them and put it back on the shelf.

"Wait… why is there all this stuff anyway?" he asked, finally realizing that there were plushies of the Sonic Heroes and the bad guys.

"Oh, come on, Shadsie! It's this store called 'Video game toys!' and they're all really cute!" Jayln said.

"How come we aren't in here?" Kai asked.

"We're not in a video game… we're just figments of 2 people's imaginations…" Jayln answered.

"Oh… that explains a **whole** lot…" Kai whispered.

**That's it for now! Next chappie will probably be the party! I hope you guys likey!**


	5. Vinny's Search

**Ghost the hedgehog- **Yes, I've visited many places here in NJ and NY and they have video game stores! That's where I got all my Shadow Plushies from!

**Lizwuzhere- **I'll happily put Liz in my story… I already read a story with Liz in it… I forgot the title… but… sure! You said Eggman's party? And you don't really like him?

**V.B.- **No, I'm serious… all the stories you read (that were mine)… so romantic! Like 'Love Poems'… what kind of boy-?… Never mind… 

**On with the show!… story!**

"Oh my god… you guys are so embarrassing…" Shadow said.

"Is it my fault that I'm totally in love with this plushie?" Kai asked.

"Right… you mean **my** plushie…" Jayln said.

Shadow was holding the small plushie… while the two chased him.

"I'm returning this stuff back… Amy doesn't like any of these… okay?" Shadow turned around to find that he wasn't talking to anyone.

He looked around. "Maybe this is a good thing…" Shadow said with a smirk.

Then he saw them… chasing someone with a bigger plushie. Shadow sighed and went after them.

"C'mon! Gimme the plushie!" Jayln yelled.

"No! Give it to me!" Kai screamed.

Shadow pulled them away. He turned to the person in the cloak. "I'm sorry if they bothered you…"

The guy turned around. "C'mon Vinny! Gimme the plushie!" Jayln said.

Kai jumped up and took it from his hand. Vinny took out a camcorder. He started recording everything.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"Me? Umm… getting rich… You know I could send this to America's Funniest Home Videos…" Vinny said.

Jayln pulled the plushie away from Kai. Kai kicked her in the guts. Vinny started laughing at everything. Jayln grabbed her leg and threw her down to the floor.

"That's it… baby-sit them… I still have to find a present for E-… Amy…" Shadow said.

Vinny nodded, hands on camera and eyes focusing on the fight.

Shadow walked around the place. _I know Eggman would be happy to get… a Chaos Emerald… I can't give him mine! A fake one! That's a nice idea… for Amy… I have no idea…_

**The three…**

Jayln and Kai stopped after the Shadow plushie fell out of there hands and landed in the huge fountain thing…

They sighed. "Can you swim, Kai?" Jayln asked. Kai shook her head.

"How about you, Vinny?" Jayln asked.

"I can, but do I want to?" he asked.

"You'll have to…" the girls said with diabolical smiles.

**Seconds later…**

Kai and Jayln tried to push Vinny into the fountain. Vinny was holding onto a bench, a trash can, anything he could hold onto! The girls stopped. Vinny sighed.

"Kai! I got it! You pull his tail, I push him from the front!" Jayln said.

Vinny jumped up when he heard this… his hands stayed on his tail.

"NU-UH! NO! YOU GUYS ARE NOT TOUCHING MY TAIL!" Vinny yelled.

"Yeah… I don't think I wanna, Jayln…" Kai said.

She flipped her blonde (almost white) hair. Kai slumped over. Vinny gave a sigh of relief and sat down next to the fountain. He was on the bench in front of the fountain. Kai suddenly got an idea and pulled Jayln up. They sat on either side of Vinny. He narrowed his eyes of suspicion. The girls gave him a nice smile. He sighed yet again.

Then the girls pushed him into the fountain. He was furious. He was freezing cold in the fountain water… not to mention getting weird stares from people around him.

"Start looking for that plushie!" Kai and Jayln both said.

**Not counting this… the whole thing was 600 words! Sorry, V.B.! Jayln… I didn't make you mean on purpose… And everyone who wanted to be in the parties… what you've been waiting for is here! Next one, though…**


	6. Party Time!

**People who are in the part(y/ies)**

**Jayln- **Jayln **ghost the hedgehog-** Ghost **lizwuzhere- **Liz

**V.B.-** Vinny **Crystalfox2**- Sky **Fortune Zyne-** Hope (human, right?)

**AgodofIrony- **Ed or Edda (squirrel?) **Shadow T Hedgehog (Gahlik)- **Gahlik

* * *

**Is that it? Did I miss someone? I hope not… Some further notes…**

**Gahlik**- Sorry… couldn't put you as a human… I don't know what you look like… so… sorry but… I put you in echidna form… 

**AgodofIrony- **Didn't know your character's personality much… you did say that he was random… so… randomness for Ed…

**Crystalfox2- **Umm… you didn't tell if Sky liked any of the Sonic co. but since she's nice and friendly… she's friends w/everyone!

**Lizwuzhere-** Liz is in… Egghead's party!

**Fortune Zyne- **Sorry, I couldn't put you in 'Dark meets Light'… so I put you here…thanx for e-mailing back… gomen nasai for the interrupting… 

**I personally love that you guys all have a good fighting ability… (hint, hint…)**

**FINALLY!**

"Did you find it?" Kai and Jayln asked.

Vinny came back up. "No… this is some deep fountain… and some idiot just threw a quarter at me…" he said.

"Duh! It's those fountains you throw coins at and make a wish…" Kai explained.

Shadow walked back to where they were and sat down. He sighed.

"I seriously don't know what to get Amy…" he then looked at Vinny… "Why the HELL are you in there? And I thought Kai and Jayln were embarrassing…" Shadow said.

Vinny spit water at him. "Shut it… I'm trying to find that thing they threw in here…"

"WE DIDN'T THROW IT! We dropped it…" Jayln said.

"Whatever…" Vinny said.

He started to climb out… then the girls pushed him back in and ordered him to find it.

Shadow sighed and put his arm in the water. He suddenly pulled out what Vinny was searching for. Jayln and Kai squealed and grabbed it from Shadow.

"Why do you guys want it so much?" Vinny asked.

"Why don't we want it?" Jayln asked.

They dried the small plushie and ran away from the two boys.

"What's with the hurry?" Shadow asked.

"They probably want to put it on a lego shrine and worship it…" someone said.

Shadow and Vinny turned to find an echidna.

"Who the HELL ar- never mind… Gahlik… what the hell are you doing here?" Shadow asked.

"Trying to find a present for Amy… and getting more pins…" he answered.

"Pins?" Vinny asked unsurely.

Gahlik nodded and took out a Sonic doll. He poked his right eye with a pin.

**Somewhere…**

"So, I'm gonna run from Amy and… augh!" Sonic yelled, hand on his right eye.

Knuckles stared at him. He then shook his head. "Gahlik…" he said immediately.

**At the mall…**

"DID SHE INVITE EVERYONE I HATE?" Shadow asked loudly.

Suddenly, a paper clip hit him on the back. He turned around to find Liz. She was still wearing that paper clip necklace that… personally disturbed Shadow.

"Shut up, Shadow… way too loud…"

"Please don't say you're here to get a present for A-"

"Doomsday party! Can you believe it? Mwuhahaha! Sonic, suffer!" Liz yelled.

"Wait… you… Eggman's party?… Pain?… And suffering?" he muttered incoherently.

Liz nodded. "Wait… how do you know about it?" she asked.

Shadow shook his head. "I… guessed…"

Suddenly, Kai and Jayln started running away from someone. They hid behind Shadow.

"WHY DO I LIVE IN THE SAME PLACE AS THESE PEOPLE?" Shadow screamed.

"Get back here!" yelled a certain white bat.

Kai and Jayln were behind Shadow. Shadow slumped over.

"Okay… what's going on?.." he asked.

The girls pointed at Rouge. She was panting.

"They stole something that I wanted to steal!" Rouge said quietly.

"NO, WE DIDN'T!" Kai and Jayln yelled.

Shadow sighed and pushed Vinny to talk to Rouge… Gahlik to talk to the girls. Then, Shadow just left them all there. Jayln and Kai shrugged.

"WE DIDN'T STEAL IT!" Kai said.

"SHUT UP! If anyone hears you…" suddenly, Rouge felt something around her wrists. She looked down and saw handcuffs.

"Oh, damnit! I'll get you guys!" Rouge screamed, being pulled away by security.

**Next day… 1 hour before both parties…**

"Warning, prisoner escaped… warning, prisoner escaped…"

Rouge ran out of the jail and into her house. She sighed when she finally got home. She was surprised that some people were already there.

"I'll fix your hair, Jayln!" said Kai, happily upstairs.

When Rouge got upstairs, Kai and Jayln froze.

"What do you want?" Jayln asked.

"MY WELL-DESERVED REVENGE!" Rouge said.

Rouge charged at the two girls. They both jumped away from her. Kai then smirked. She took something out of her jean pocket and stuck it onto Rouge's forehead.

"WHAT'S THIS?" she asked.

"Read it…" Kai said with a smile.

She took it off of her forehead and looked at it. "It's a receipt…"

"Bet you feel stupid now…" Jayln laughed.

Rouge was steaming.

**Eggman's lab…**

"Okay… all I need to do… is stay away from Liz and she'll never know that I'm going to both par-… Liz!" Shadow shrieked as he turned around.

"I knew that you were in this party! I don't really like Egghead that much… but if there really is torture here… then I would be happy to come over…" Liz said. "Anyway… what were you saying? It sounded like you were in a rush or something…"

"Err… n-n-no… not at all…" Shadow said.

He walked away. Suddenly, he heard a staple gun go off and paper clips started hitting his arm. He turned around.

"You have some explaining to do…" Liz said with a smile.

"Err… I… um… have to go… to… the bathroom…" Shadow lied.

"Oh… okay…" she said.

Shadow sighed. Once he found a quiet place, he used a Chaos Control to get to Amy's party. He walked to the backyard, where Gahlik was torturing Sonic with his voodoo doll, Kai was laughing at Sonic's pain.

He walked up to the 'presents' table. He left the carefully wrapped present on top of the table. Knuckles and Rouge were talking near there. Shadow happened to catch their conversation.

"I heard that Eggman was going to try to interfere with the party today…" Rouge said.

"Yeah, right… there's a lot of people here that can easily kick his ass… there's Kai, Jayln, Vinny… who else? Sky can probably do that… if she's angry…"

"I bet you that Gahlik will probably torture him by making him wear a tutu or something…" Rouge laughed.

"Umm… how do you guys know about that?" Shadow nervously asked.

"Why?" Rouge turned around. "Are you part of his plan?"

Shadow opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Don't worry! I was kidding!" she said.

Charmy came running out the back door, Ed was chasing him with… broccoli? In his hands? Charmy ran away from Ed.

"Get it away! I hate broccoli! They're gonna take over the world!" Charmy yelled.

Ed ran faster when he heard Charmy say this. Charmy bumped into Sky.

Charmy stood up. "Sorry…" he said. Sky smiled at him.

Anyway… now that we know that it's a mess over there… 

"Can I fire the doomsday device?" Liz bugged Egghead.

"No! I wanna! It's my party!" Eggman whined.

**Serious writer's block… anyway… the parties have started! Eggman might get his ass kicked… or… the party may be wrecked… well, any suggestions? This was a long chappie! Wasted all my writing ability on this chapter… so don't expect another one soon… unless I find a good suggestion! I will thank the… suggestionee?**


	7. Self Distruct

Okay… so… I took some of the suggestions… Thank you** ShadTikal4ever **and** ghost the hedgehog **for the suggestions! And **ghost…** since you wanted to… I will have Ghost do the Mexican Hat Dance… (Where's that story, ghost?)

**On with the show!… story!**

Liz and Eggman were fighting on who wanted to fire the laser. Shadow appeared near them with a flash of green light.

"Jeez, Shadow… you have to use a Chaos Control to get out of the bathroom?" Liz asked.

"Wait… you're a machine… how the HELL do you go to the bathroom?" Eggman asked.

**Rouge's house, Amy's party…**

The doorbell rang and in came a human. Amy rushed up to her.

"Any presents, Hope?" Amy asked quickly.

Hope smiled at her and gave her a wrapped present. Suddenly, a tornado of air appeared near Amy and Hope. Espio became visible.

"Late…" he said quietly.

Hope was already accustomed to his hushed voice for she was his apprentice.

"I'm sorry…" she said.

"Sorry..?" Espio seemed as if he was waiting for something.

"Sorry…" she sighed. "Master…" she continued.

"You're still late…" he said.

"Come on! It's a party! Lighten up! Let me have my fun!"

Ghost appeared at the doorway. "Hi, Amy… here's your present… where's Rouge?… Um… you know… just asking… just curious." He said.

Amy smiled and pointed out in the back. Ghost ran over there, his white fur suddenly became transparent and then he disappeared.

**Eggman's lab yet again…**

Liz started typing a few things in, then Eggman pushed her away and **he** started typing a few things in. Then, the monitor flashed in big red letters… WARNING.

"That was your fault…" Eggman said.

"Nu-uh! That was you!" Liz said.

"I'll fix it…" Eggman said.

"I will!" Liz said.

"Self-destruct sequence activated…" the machine said.

Everyone looked at the monitor. Shadow disappeared in a flash of green light.

"5, 4, 3, 2,"

**Amy's house…**

Shadow appeared in Amy's party and sighed. "Safe at last…"

Suddenly, the partygoers heard a huge explosion just a few miles north. Eggman, Liz, and everyone in his party landed in the backyard.

Amy had her mouth wide open. Eggman had a nervous smile on.

Everyone surrounded Eggman and his guests.

**Well… I think I can't write more… I'll write more tomorrow… sorry if I changed the personalities of your characters! Gomen Nasai! Forgive me! Arigato for the use of characters… now… if you guys can just tell me how your character fights…**

**Sorry I couldn't write more… I was focusing on my 22nd story… because it's my 22nd day here in if you guys actually like funny funnyness… then… it's probably a story that you should look for! 'Sleepover'!**


End file.
